


What’s one more fuck, when the sex is this good?

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dick Pics, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Humour, M/M, Sort Of, Texting, chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco tries to convince Harry to have one more go.





	What’s one more fuck, when the sex is this good?

**Author's Note:**

> Per the collection, I had ten different ideas for the monthly prompt, wrote six of them, and gave one away. I may still write the other three?
> 
> This **is** the Drabble I submitted for the challenge.
> 
> December’s prompt: What’s one more?
> 
> Thanks as always to @fantom-ftnoise for the beta!

**PotterStinks** _has signed in._

 **The_Chosen_Booty** _has signed in._

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : Okay I admit, last night was...incredible but... Listen Draco, I think we should stop...

 **PotterStinks** : _...is typing._

 **PotterStinks** : Before you say what I think you’re going to say… You really need to hear me out first.

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : I’m already regretting not just writing you an email.

 **PotterStinks** : You say that - and yet you started chatting with me, knowing full well where it might go.

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : True.

 **PotterStinks** : Good. Now that we’ve cleared that up. I’d like to propose something.

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : You’re going to suggest we fuck again, aren’t you?

 **PotterStinks** : WHAT? No! Potter, get your mind out of the gutter for fuck’s sake.

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : You were, weren’t you?

 **PotterStinks** : ....maybe.

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : Oh come off it Draco. I’m seriously trying to end things here. This is ridiculous. We clearly don’t work well together, we always fight, and more often than not it just ends up being about the sex.

 **PotterStinks** : And yet the sex is so splendiferously spectacular, you always seem to come back for more.

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : You aren’t wrong… Did you seriously just use the word splendiferous?

 **PotterStinks** : ...maybe.

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : I don’t know Draco… I don’t know if I can look at myself in the morning, knowing I gave in purely because the sex is incredible.

 **PotterStinks** : You think the sex is incredible?

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : …

 **PotterStinks** : _...sent_ **[dikpic.img]**

 **The_Chosen_Booty** : Yeah, alright… Give me 20 minutes.


End file.
